Fading Wishes
by GottaSecretForYa
Summary: Alex/Jay/Operator Slash. Jay gets a video message one morning luring him to an isolated location. So, of course, he takes the bait. His reunion with an old friend is not the one he'd hoped for. Warning: Tentacles and yaoi.


**Disclaimer**: Jay, Totheark, Alex, and all that Marble Hornets jazz belongs to Troy Wagner, Joseph Delage, and Tim Sutton.

**Pairings**: Alex/Jay/Operator

**A/N:** Written for the Kink Meme. OP wanted something with Alex and the Operator. I rarely see anything with Jay and the Operator, so I thought I would throw him in there.

**Warning:** Graphic (at least the most graphic I've ever gotten), Slight Dub-Con. Tentacles going places they shouldn't. That sort of thing.

**Feedback:** It makes me write faster, you know.

* * *

No matter how much Jay knew this was a dream, the knowledge didn't make it any less horrifying. For one thing, he was back at that ramshackle, abandoned house he had vowed never to set foot in again so long as he was neck-deep in his problems with Alex. Second, there was a thunderstorm that threatened to knock down the flimsy walls of the building every time there was a thunder clap.

And on top of it all, it was dark. There was a pile of flashlights and cameras in the middle of the room, but none of them worked. He could have sworn he heard the universe laughing at him. Even in the darkness, he forced himself to board up the windows and shove broken shelves against the doors until sweat plastered his clothes to his skin and stung his eyes. No matter what he did, he still felt painfully vulnerable from whatever it was _outside_ that he didn't want getting _inside_.

Hammering one last board in place, he stepped back, his hands shaking hard enough from exhaustion and adrenaline to drop the hammer. He sank to his knees, a dry sob escaping his throat and fatigue causing his vision to blur. Fear twisted in his gut and he wondered if he hadn't merely been delaying the inevitable with all these barricades.

And then, of course, because this was a dream, and because God hated him enough to let fate keep yanking him around by the toes, he heard someone behind him say his name. He stood and turned on wobbly legs and found himself face to face with Alex. His former friend had cuts and bruises all over his body and was missing his glasses. A spot on his head was bleeding profusely, draining down his chin and spreading onto his shirt.

Jay was afraid to look into his eyes, to see the muddy hatred that had been a constant for Alex for the past many months. He was shocked to find it absent, replaced instead by an expression of despair and…pleading? It was the ghost of the kind man Alex used to be. He lifted a hand and placed it over Jay's heart. The touch was soft and alien. His eyes glazed over and he leaned forward until his lips nearly touched Jay's ear.

"He'll find you," he whispered. Then he crumpled to the floor with a dead weight. Suddenly, all Jay wanted to do was join him, to just let himself fall and sleep and never wake up.

He never got the chance as pale, long fingers curled around his shoulders. He didn't need to guess who they belonged to. Smooth, black tendrils coiled leisurely around his legs, not tight enough to restrain as though their owner _knew_ there was no place for Jay to run.

Jay's mouth trembled as he muttered, "What do you want?"

The fingers of one hand curled possessively around Jay's chin and throat. He _sensed_ the figure behind him lean down until its head was next to his face, but he didn't dare look at it. Plain as the sun, voiceless words slid into his mind that were definitely not his own thoughts.

_Sing for me, Jaybird._

The tendrils clasped vice-like around him, sending jolts of agony through his body. His hands clasped in the folds of the white sheets beneath him. His eyes flew open when he realized he had actually been yelling outside the dream. Hopefully his neighbors wouldn't get suspicious. The hotel's AC chilled his sweaty skin. Sunlight streamed from behind the heavy curtains.

The bed sheets were twisted and tangled with his legs. He disentangled himself and pulled back a curtain so that light flooded the room. After glancing around him at the shadows in the corners, he went around and turned on every lamp and ceiling light he could find. He had decided he hated shadows. The ghost of unearthly hands and tentacles on his skin made him shudder.

Hoping that a hot shower would distract him, he stepped into the bathroom and pulled off his clothes. The hotel's shower was compact and the water pressure was nothing to marvel at, but it woke him up. Once finished, he dried off and pulled on the cleanest change of clothes out of the three he had brought with him when he had first set out to help Alex with his search.

He glanced at the surveillance camera that had been trained on the bed all night. Any thought of wanting breakfast vanished. In between studying the Marble Hornets tapes he had received from Tim, Jay would watch the surveillance footage, his paranoia racked up to overwhelming levels. Thus far, nothing had happened; no nightly visits, no sleepwalking, not even distortion. But anticipation and fear still roiled in the pit of his stomach. Ignoring the camera now would not make it any better.

He booted up his laptop, preparing to upload the files from his digital camera. When his desktop came up, he noticed a lone file file in the lower right-hand corner that had definitely not been there before. He bit his lip as he read the title:

_/fØr ψǾu/_

Yep, definitely not his. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to think about how exactly the file had gotten onto his computer and had the niggling feeling that if he tried to look at his camera, he would find a block of time with a whole bunch of static. Steeling himself, he clicked on the file which turned out to be a video. He was long passed the point of worrying about viruses. If anybody had wanted to cripple his computer with a virus, they would have done so by now.

He had been prepared to be mentally screwed over by a Totheark video, but this one was clear and didn't have any code scrolling across the screen. There was Jay's car, sitting on the edge of a parking lot. The time stamp had been blurred out, but the sun was peeking out over the horizon so it was either very early or just turning into dusk. Jay was struck with a suspicion that was confirmed when the camera panned around to show the front doors of the hotel he was currently staying staying at.

He heard cars swishing by on the road and footsteps on gravel as the camera approached the side of the hotel. It stopped and zoomed in on a particular window which Jay could only assume to be his own. After a moment, it zoomed back out and the holder resumed walking on the sidewalk around the building until the cement gave way to soil. The land behind the hotel was grassy and featureless except for a squat structure close to the tree line of the woods that looked like housing for a generator.

Apparently unafraid of being caught trespassing, the owner of the camera strolled right up to the small building as though he or she had every right to be there. The exterior was covered in metal boxes with grounded cords running into the cement underneath them. A hand with a leather glove reached out and twisted the doorknob. The door pushed open with minimal effort, which was surprising since a powerhouse was the kind of thing hotels would normally want locked. The inside was pitch-black and it seemed whoever was holding the camera had no intention of turning on the lights. Semi-transparent letters appeared on the bottom of the screen and spelled out, 'I'm waiting.'

The video ended, but Jay kept staring at his own reflection in the black screen. He groaned slightly in resignation and lowered his head onto his arms. A few seconds before the screen had gone blank, the time stamp had unblurred, reading 5:00 AM that morning; only four hours before Jay had woken up. Whoever had been holding that camera had recently been in the room to upload the video and, for all Jay knew, was probably still in the hotel. But the video had implied that he or she was waiting for Jay, most likely inside that powerhouse. Right now.

He stood up abruptly, shoving his chair back with his knees. He grabbed his flashlight, digital camera, and his room key and just about flew down the hall to the elevator. His mind rushed on the agonizingly slow descent to the ground floor. Following this message was undoubtedly one of the dumbest things he had ever done, but since when had anything about this ordeal made sense? Whoever was summoning him was not about to be disappointed.

* * *

The low hum of electricity permeated every inch of the powerhouse, but the overbearing presence inside suffocated the lone, exposed light bulb. When exactly had the sinister presence turned into a soothing drug? Probably since the last time Alex had had a dream of his own. Now, he was sitting in a flimsy, metal chair, arm draped across the back and his legs crossed, watching random clips from the memory on the camera he had "borrowed" from the hotel's manager (Jay had already swiped pretty much all of Alex's cameras. Alex figured he didn't owe anyone any favors.) He had used it to lure the last man he could have called his friend to the being that would probably kill them both after all this was over. But the will of the puppeteer was too difficult for the puppet to fight. He had discovered long ago that resistance resulted in pain and punishment whereas giving in was sweeter than honey.

He had been waiting for about two hours when the powerhouse door opened. The sun had gotten brighter since he had been outside and he instinctively held up a hand to shield his eyes.

"Alex?" came a voice from within the light.

"Shut the door," Alex ground out through a clenched jaw.

"Why? So you can kill me where no one can see?" Jay said, distrust saturating his voice.

Alex lifted his hands, leaving the camera on his lap, palms facing up to show he was unarmed. He couldn't see Jay's face since it was silhouetted against the bright sun, but he could imagine the young man's eyes narrowing.

"What are you doing here?" Jay said.

"Waiting."

"For me?"

"Who else?" Alex said, a condescending sneer in his voice. "Who else would have gotten the message?"

"Fine. What do you want?"

Alex lowered his hands to rest loosely on his thighs. "Come here."

"Fat chance."

The corners of Alex's lips curled in a grimace. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. It seemed Jay had finally gotten a clue about his more dangerous habits. But that was back when Alex's…master had had different intentions.

_It will not last. He cannot deny you._

Alex closed his eyes and the lines of tension on his forehead smoothed away when he head the words echoing softly in his head.

"What do you want?" Jay said again, suspicion still heavy in his voice.

"I told you. At least come inside," Alex said. At Jay's hesitation, he added, "Look, I'll stay here, all right? I'm not going to hurt you."

_That_ seemed to strike a chord within Jay. He never _could_ completely distrust or hate anyone. Even before all this had started, Jay had always been the optimist, wanting to expect the best of people. Maybe he believed Alex had changed, that he had somehow broken free from his master's influence. Idiot.

But it was that adorable idiocy that Alex was relying on now.

"Stay where you are," Jay said after several moments. He came forward slowly until he was inside the threshold, leaving the door open to allow them plenty of light. The air surrounding them seemed to shudder. Alex didn't budge, but Jay gasped. He jumped and cursed when the door behind him slammed shut, casting them both into darkness.

Alex heard a sharp, plastic thud as Jay's camera hit the cement floor. It didn't take long for Alex's eyes to adjust to the lack of light –he was so used to it, after all- and see Jay pulling desperately at the door, shouting obscenities while he did so. He waited until Jay was panting and exhausted and said, "Calm down."

Jay fumbled with the flashlight and Alex was once again blinded with a spotlight in his face.

"Fuck that! What's going on?" Jay yelled.

"Do you honestly need me to tell you that? After everything you have seen?" Alex shook his head and stood up from his chair. "God, you're still slow on the uptake, aren't you?"

"Shut up!" Jay hollered. He dashed towards Alex, who had anticipated the attack, but did nothing to avoid it. Jay full-out tacked him, wrapping his arms around Alex's chest and sending them both slamming to the ground. The crack his head made against the floor should have knocked him unconscious, but a cool sensation spread over his scalp, quelling the pain like morphine. He glanced up to see Jay's face looming over him, the rage in his features mixed with concern. Even after all this, he didn't want to kill Alex? The moron hadn't learned a thing about survival of the fittest.

Alex grabbed Jay's shoulders and flipped them around so that Jay was pinned beneath him. Jay opened his mouth to yell-maybe to scream-but Alex clapped his hand over it.

"Calm down!" Alex demanded. "I said I wouldn't hurt you and I won't. But you need to stop fighting!"

His words did nothing to pacify Jay. He had dropped his flashlight during his attack, so he couldn't use it as a weapon. He tried to claw at Alex with his nails, or at least turn them back over, but Alex had the advantage of being on top and a rather inhuman strength backing him up .

_I can't make him listen like this_, he thought, frustrated. _He won't stop._

The presence shifted, _focused_ onto Jay. The young man froze and then gradually went limp, his eyes rolling back into his head. His chest rose and fell with heavy gasps. He stayed that way until Alex was convinced he had passed out. Then, Jay opened his eyes and stared up at him.

_Thank you,_ Alex thought. He lowered his face closer to Jay's and said, "I'm going to move my hand. Don't scream."

Jay nodded, a very slight movement underneath the palm of Alex's hand. He slowly slid his hand away from Jay's mouth, ready to reposition it in case Jay got any ideas about calling for help. He was impressed when Jay obeyed him.

"You…killed someone in Rosswood," Jay managed at last. "Who else did you hurt?"

The park, the tunnel, the rock, the blank expression on the strangled, bearded man's face before it was smashed by the rock in Alex's hands; all of it flashed through Alex's mind. The part of him that was reminiscent of the man he used to be balked at his actions, but it was too late to change all that now.

"Long story. To make it short, it's none of your business," he said. He felt the presence shift again, further shutting them off from the shed and the world outside with a curtain of darkness. The buzz and hum of electricity had all but vanished, as well as any concern that they would be discovered by the hotel staff.

Jay's eyes flicked around them like a rabbit caught in a trap. "He's…he's here," he said, breathlessly.

"Just figuring that out now?" Alex said, raising an eyebrow.

Their eyes met. "What does he want?"

"That's a difficult question to answer," Alex said, "But I'll do it if you answer one for me."

Jay's jaw set and his eyes darkened. Alex took that as a sign that he could proceed. After all this time, something still niggled at the scraps of sanity left in Alex's mind. As long as he was not being pressed to act by his master, he decided to satisfy his curiosity.

"Why haven't you given up? Why do you keep following me?" he said. "You think you know everything about what has been going on? A smart person would take a hint and run to save his own ass."

Jay looked hurt, which caused Alex to frown with confusion. When he spoke, his voice shook a little. "You were…my friend. I was worried. I hadn't seen you in forever and then you sent me that video and begged me to help you." He swallowed and shook his head. "I just want…I want to…" He pressed his palms to his eyes.

Alex sat up, uncaring of the fact that he was now straddling Jay's midsection so that their hips were in very close proximity.

"Want to what? Finish your goddamn sentences!" he said.

"Why did it all have to turn out like this? I just wanted to help you make your movie," Jay said, voice shaking so much that Alex wondered if he was actually crying. "God, I _miss_ everyone. Tim, Brian, Sarah, Seth, Jessica…you. I just want to hang out and go to the bar like we used to before all this shit happened." Jay dropped his hands and glared at Alex. "There, I answered your question. Now what the hell does He want?"

There was a time when Alex would have melted at being told something like that. He would have embraced his friend and comforted him. But now that seemed like the distant past.

"Us," he said.

"Huh?"

"You and me, Jay. That's why He wants you here." Alex leaned down until his face and Jay's were inches apart. "He wants us." He took hold of Jay's chin firmly and crushed their lips together.

* * *

For a shocked moment, Jay couldn't breathe. His thoughts were already scrambled from the influence of the dark presence permeating the atmosphere, but they stopped cold when they tried to process the fact that Alex was _kissing_ him. Memories of them drinking Budlight together, laughing, and revising Alex's crappy script flitted across his eyelids. He couldn't deny that he had imagined what it would be like to be this close to Alex, but it was usually brought on by more than one beer. And never in those daydreams had they been plunged into darkness, terrified, or potentially possessed by a monster.

His jaw and lips went slack with surprise, which Alex took advantage of by forcing his tongue into Jay's mouth and running it over long rows of white teeth. Jay lifted one hand, still weakened from the rush of power that had forced him to relax earlier, and took a handful of Alex's shirt. He wasn't sure whether it was to push him away or pull him closer.

Alex wove his fingers through Jay's hair. It was after the muddled shock in Jay's head had cleared and he had started moving his lips in response that Alex pulled back with a sour expression. Jay's heart sank.

_That bad, huh?_ he thought. "Why did you…" he began to say, but then he froze at the feeling of something cool and smooth winding its way around his left leg.

"What the…what is that?" He jerked his leg and tried to sit up to get a better look, but Alex pressed him back onto the ground. Another long object wound its way up his other leg and, with horror, he realized why the sensation was oddly familiar to him. It was like his nightmare when the Operator had been right there with him, wrapping him up in black tentacles like a Christmas present.

Except this was no dream. Jay was wide awake and aware. Alex was on top of him, a far cry from the bloodied, sorrowful counterpart Jay had imagined, and didn't seem to care that two more tendrils were now wrapped around his chest and shoulders. The tentacles around Jay's legs traveled upwards, passed the hem of his jeans and slithered underneath his shirt. Whenever he bucked or tried to kick at them, they would constrict painfully to the point where he was sure he would have a bruise in the morning.

"Alex," he gasped. "Get them off of me, please!"

Alex was unnaturally quiet as he watched Jay's struggles. He had released Jay's chin and was instead caressing the tentacles hugging him as though he was stroking a beloved cat. Although, Jay was willing to bet on who the pet was between Alex and the Operator.

Jay gasped again when a tentacle brushed against his groin and wiggled around as though trying to stimulate the area. He squeezed his legs together and grabbed at the tentacle, which slithered out of his reach. Meanwhile, the tendril inside his shirt was rubbing over his warm flesh and was winding its way around his neck.

"No, please!" He shut his eyes tightly, his hands flying to his neck to try and pry it away. But just then, he felt Alex's hands grab his.

"Relax," Alex said, his voice low.

How the hell could Jay relax when he was about to be strangled? A numbing sensation coursed through his body, similar to the one he had experienced moments before when he had been trying to fight off Alex. He shivered and felt almost every muscle in his body go lax all at once without his command.

"Better," Alex said, approving. His face was tinged with pink and Jay realized with disbelief that Alex was blushing and breathing harder as though he was…_aroused_ by the tentacles on his body. To be fair, said tentacles were caressing the young man as intimately as Alex had been touching them before.

Alex slowly worked Jay's jacket and t-shirt off, exposing his skin to the cooler air of the powerhouse. Both articles of clothing were tossed aside, disappearing into the impenetrable inky darkness. Alex smirked when he was faced with the sight of Jay's pale abdomen.

"You never were one for tanning were you?" Alex said. Jay opened his mouth to retort something about having better things to do with his time, but any words he would have said turned into a moan as Alex wrapped his lips around one of Jay's nipples. His groin stirred and he flushed with embarrassment. He still couldn't believe this was actually happening, that his old friend would want to touch him like this.

The tentacle around Jay's throat slid upwards to rub against his face like a cat. The tip prodded his mouth. He was still gasping from Alex's ministrations so it took the chance to quickly slide between his lips and over his tongue. It was smooth like fine silk, but it still made him gag as it reached towards his throat. As though something else was directing his body besides his brain, he closed his mouth around it and sucked. The tendrils holding him all around his body shivered and he felt Alex shudder too. Heat began to pool between his legs.

Any shame he would have had was felt was drowned by shock when Alex thumbed open the button and zipper of his jeans and pulled them down over his thin hips. He squirmed and tried to protest, but the tentacle in his mouth stopped him. When one of Alex's warm hands took his cock and rubbed along the quickly hardening flesh, Jay grunted in pained pleasure. His squirming turned into writhing as he thrust into the circle of the hand holding him.

"That's more like it," Alex murmured. Jay felt him shift downward, the only sound the frantic beating of his heart, and immediately arched his back and jerked his limbs when his length was engulfed by something hot and wet. If it wasn't for the tendril tickling his tonsils, he would have screamed in pleasure. The feeling of Alex's mouth on him was so much sharper and more sensitive than anything he had felt with his ex-girlfriends. His mind seemed unnaturally focused on the sensations of his body. The numb feeling pressed into him by the presence had invaded his thoughts as well.

Alex laved his tongue all around Jay's hard length, occasionally pulling back to gently blow air across the tip before lowering his mouth again. It wasn't long before Jay's grunts and moans became louder and more urgent. But just before he could finish, Alex pulled back. This time, Jay groaned in helpless need. He heard Alex chuckle and cursed in his thoughts.

"Can you at least guess what He wants us to do now?" Alex said.

Aroused beyond belief as he was, Jay was in no place to resist the will of the being around and inside him. As Alex moved to lay on his back, Jay scrambled to sit over him, straddling the other man's thighs. The tendrils wrapped around his limbs seemed to urge him on. Through the darkness, he could just see Alex reach up to take off his glasses and set them aside.

The tentacle in Jay's mouth slid out, allowing him to lean down and plaster their lips together again. He splayed his hands over Alex's chest, feeling the strong heartbeat through his thin shirt. Alex moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth for Jay to deepen it. They separated a minute later to breathe properly. Jay helped Alex shrug out of his clothes until they were both naked and vulnerable.

Alex offered his palm to Jay, who ran his tongue several times over the salty skin. They didn't have anything other than saliva to ease the way. As he worked, he felt another cool, smooth tip prod the tight entrance to his body. He gasped when it twisted inside, stretching him as it went deeper. It was foreign, yet it invaded him so carefully there was hardly any pain other than the stretch. Alex slicked his wet palm over his own cock. Once he was ready, he gripped either side of Jay's thighs and guided him as Jay lifted himself up on his knees and positioned himself over Alex's lap. The tendril that had been wriggling inside him left his entrance, leaving him more than ready for Alex. He groaned with need through his clenched jaw.

A need that was satisfied when Alex filled him as he was lowered down, inch by agonizing inch.

"God, Jay. You're tight," Alex said, gruffly. More black tendrils crisscrossed around his body, squeezing him as tightly as his muscles were constricting around Alex. He tried to relax, gritting his teeth against the burn. A few moments ago, he had been anticipating the feel of having Alex inside him so badly. He felt what he thought was a cool, smooth hand wrap around his flagging prick and gasped, but when he looked down, he found a black tentacle around his hardness. It alternatively relaxed and tightened, like a python testing a branch to ensure that it would not break, and then began to rub his flesh.

"Oh shit!" Jay yelled, throwing his head back. He was caught between pain and pleasure emanating from close to the same area on his body.

Alex sat up, his fingernails digging into Jay's slightly bony hips, adding another sharp pain to the sensations upbraiding him. Jay locked his heels behind Alex's back and pulled him closer. He hissed as Alex filled him completely. The feeling of being with another man like this was new, bizarre, and sinfully good, never mind the tentacles. He hung onto Alex's shoulders for dear life.

Alex bit into the soft skin at the base of his neck. He moaned as Alex nibbled his way up his throat, over his jaw, until his mouth was beside Jay's ear.

"Move." The command was spoken with rough, unquestionable authority. Jay wasn't adjusted yet. He still felt unbearably stretched, but he found he couldn't disobey. He rocked his hips, feeling the heat on every inch of his skin that was touched by Alex and squeezed by the ethereal extremities that seemed to have doubled in number. Alex swore and bucked against him.

Pain turned to pleasure which became ecstasy. He cried out each time Alex hit the bundle of nerves deep inside his body. Suddenly, just when Jay felt his climax nearing and his whole body clenching, preparing for release, Alex stopped thrusting and shifted their bodies so he could pull out.

"Wait, no!" Jay said, desperately.

"He wants you inside me," Alex said, sounded every bit as frustrated as Jay. Up against the will of an ancient being, how could they argue? Jay was too far gone to bother trying. Alex lay back down on the floor. He spread his legs, which Jay scrambled between and immediately positioned himself. But he paused.

"Do you need…?" he said.

"No. Go," Alex demanded. Still, Jay spit on his hand and gave a precursory swipe over his erection. The tentacle stroking him had retreated to the base of his cock, where it clasped the space between his hardness and his balls. If it wasn't for that, he would have come the second he was enveloped by Alex's tight heat.

"Alex, holy sh…ah…" Jay said, trying to pace himself, mindful that Alex had not been prepared.

His old friend wasn't having any of it. Alex gripped Jay's ass and yanked him closer. A strangled sound escaped Jay's throat. The pleasure surging through him turned to pain at the base of his cock where he was still restrained. He hesitated, which just made Alex more impatient. He pushed his hips upwards against Jay and panting. What was pleasure for him was agony for Jay, made all the worse when he felt the tip of a smooth tentacle prod at the entrance to his body again.

_Not this again, please,_ he thought. He didn't think he could take it if…

It was too late. The tentacle entered him again with ease after all he had already taken inside. He whimpered when it twisted over his prostrate and more pain surged through him.

"Goddamn it, Jay!" Alex yelled. He was moving with abandon, probably trying to make up for Jay's stillness. Well, Jay couldn't come at the moment, but he saw no reason to torture Alex, especially if helping Alex finish would encourage the tendril around his cock to release. He reached between them and stroked Alex. It only took three or four flicks of his wrist before Alex shuddered, his pearly seed covering their abdomens. Jay watched helplessly as Alex relaxed, making no move to help his predicament.

"Please," Jay begged. "I can't…I need…"

Alex just stared at him, his jaw set. Then, he peered at a point over Jay's shoulder. Jay didn't have the nerve to look for himself. Alex moved backwards until Jay's prick was free. His groan of protest faltered when he _sensed_ a larger body loom over him, not touching, but close enough for him to feel its proximity like an electric pulse. His heart hammered against his ribs and he clamped a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't make a noise that would give his fear away. Then, he felt a hand creep up his side and over his chest. It felt cooler than a human's, but not cold, and Jay could feel the unearthly strength, like a tightly wound coil, in those unnaturally long fingers.

He couldn't resist any longer. He glanced down at the hand making its way over his heart, at the pale, leathery flesh that pressed possessively into his ribs. The tentacle around his cock released him and he whimpered as it was replaced by another long hand. The tentacle still inside him twisted again. Despite the impossibility of all of this, despite his fear, despite the fact that he was being jacked off by _the fucking Operator_, he shattered and howled through the best orgasm he had ever had.

His arms gave out and he collapsed onto his stomach, gasping for sweet air. A roaring filled his ears and darkness encroached in his vision until he was gazing down a steadily narrowing tunnel. The last thing he was aware of was a noiseless voice, the same one from his dream, in his thoughts saying:

_Goodnight, pretty Jaybird._

* * *

When he came to, he was fully clothed and tucked away in his hotel bed. For a moment, he sighed in debilitating relief, fooling himself into thinking that it had all been a _dream_…until he moved to stand and was pierced with a stab of pain in his backside. With a sinking heart, he pulled up his sleeves and shirt, revealing more and more patches of bruised and purpling skin where he had been handled by both human and _non_-human appendages. The more he tried to forget the events of the morning, the more they came back to him in stark, crystal-clear detail. Apparently, the Operator could control what memories were wiped from his mind and which weren't, which just meant that Jay would have the pleasure of carrying these memories with him for the remainder of his days.

He flopped down in the cushioned chair in front of his desk, determined to rest a little while longer before taking a long, hopefully cleansing shower and opened his laptop. His eyes flicked down to the lower-right hand corner automatically. Alex's file was gone. His breathing hitched and transformed into wet sobs as he clenched his hands into fists and buried his face in his sleeves.


End file.
